Annoying Orange: Frankenfruit
Annoying Orange: Frankenfruit is the second halloween episode of Annoying Orange. Transcript (title card, and Frankenfruit roars) Orange: (singing) Trick of treat, I have no feet, but if I did, that would be neat. (laughs) Pear: That's not a scary story. Orange: I thought we're playing trick of treat! Pear: All right, we're skipping Orange. You guys cool with that? Midget Apple, Exorcist, Yellow Pepper, & Carrot: Yes. Pear: Cool. All right, Midget--I mean, Little Apple, who's next? Midget Apple: It's your turn, Pear! Pear: All right. I've got a good one. Have you ever heard the legend of Frankenfruit? (Screen shows Gourd, Carrot, and Midget Apple in horrifying music)) Orange: Nah, but I heard the one about Frank 'n' Beans. (farts and laughs) Carrot: Ew, gross. Pear: All right, all right, all right. Now, once upon a time, there was a brilliant scientist, but like all great men and women, his genius was mixed with insanity. He spent his entire life fusing dead fruits and vegetables together to create terrifying new forms. And worst yet, he figured out a way to bring these terrifying monsters to life. (Scientist laughs evily) Pear: There was only one thing that he needed. Midget Apple: Uh... what was missing? Pear: 10. 000 gigawatts of pure electicity. (thunder crashes, the lights came out, they all scream, and Carrot was missing) Pear: Whoa, the lights! Orange: Whoa, what happened? Midget Apple: Hey, what happened to Carrot? Gourd: I don't know, he was there a minute ago. Pear: He's probably in the bathroom checkin' his pants after hearing my story. Gourd: It wasn't that scary. Pear: You got somethin' better, Midget Pumpkin? Midget Apple: That's Little Pumpkin! Orange: More like, Midget Plumpkin. (laughs) Gourd: Hey, how can I be small, and fat at the same time? Midget Apple: Okay, okay, okay. We'll see who's laughing after I tell my story. Orange: Let me guess. It's gonna be a short story. (laughs) Midget Apple: That's little story! And it all started on the night just like this under a full moon. Orange: Whoa, Onion's back. Remember when we went to space and gave him a facelift? Midget Apple: This has nothing to do with Onion. But, it does have something to do with a very special hot dog. You see, a gypsy put a curse on him, so everytime there's a full moon, Hot Dog tranform into a terrible beast known as The Halloweenie! (Halloweenie wakes up, and growls) Midget Apple: Pretty scary stuff, huh? Gourd: Umm... Orange: Your story bites! (laughs) Gourd, & Pear: (laughs) Midget Apple: Hey, it's real! It really happened. Orange: Stop it, Midget Apple. You're barking up the wrong tree. (laughs) Pear: (laughs) Midget Apple: THAT'S LITTLE APPLE!!! (thunder crashes) Pear: Whoa! (light goes off) Orange: What's going on? (light comes on, and Midget Apple dissapears) Pear: Whoa, the storm must be getting closer. Gourd: Hey, where's Little Apple? Orange: Maybe he's out walking the hot dog. (laughs) (thunder crashes, and the light comes out) Orange: Whoa! Yellow Pepper: Ah! (the light comes on, and Gourd dissapears) Orange: Whoa, where's Little Plumpkin? (thunder crashes, and the light comes out) Orange: Whoa! Pear: Ah! Whoa! (the light comes on, and Yellow Pepper disappears) Orange: Whoa, what's going on? Pear: All right, I'm officially getting freaked out, here. ???: (growling) Orange: That sounded like my tummy. (thunder crashes, and the light comes off) Orange: Whoa! Pear: Ah! ???: I'm not your tummy, Orange. Pear: Who said that? Orange: Wait, that sounds just like......like.... (the light comes on, and the psycho music plays) Frankenfruit: (roars) Orange, & Pear: Frankenfruit! Frankenfruit: That's right, Orange! Grapefruit is back, and better than ever! Pear: Grapefruit, don't worry! We'll get you some help! Frankenfruit: Save it, wastoid! I've got all the help, I'm gonna need to squash you, and that dimple dimwit! Orange: I'm not a dimwit! I'm an orange! Frankenfruit: Oh, I'm sorry, I can't hear you! I'm too busy flexing. Pear: I think I'm gonna barf! Frankenfruit: Let's hear it, smarty pants! Any last words? Orange: Yeah, Happy Halloweenie! Frankenfruit: That's Halloween, you moron! Orange: No, it isn't! That's a Halloweenie! Frankenfruit: Wha? (Halloweenie appears, and he bangs on Frankenfruit, and falls apart) Frankenfruit: (screaming) Pear: Whoa! Orange: Whoa! (Halloweenie eats Frankenfruit to deaths, and Frankenfruit screams) Orange: Whoa! Who let the dog's out? (laughs) Midget Apple: Hey, guys. Hey, hey everybody. Did I miss anything? Pear: Little Apple, you're alive! Midget Apple: Barely. Yoy should've seen the line for the bathroom. Orange, & Pear: (laughing) (End rolls) Grandpa Lemon: W-what's going on, here? Grapefruit: What's going on here is your butt is in my face! MOVE IT, GRAMPS!! ﻿ Category:Annoying Orange episodics Category:Season 2 Category:Halloween videos Category:Gagfilms Wiki Category:Music